What have I gotten myself into?
by saphirearella
Summary: Shizuka Hikari has just transferred over to Seiyo Academy and when she's asked to join the Guardians she starts to wonder what she's gotten herself into?
1. First day

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Time for an OC and by the way I'm not making my character impossibly skinny she is 92 lbs but Amu is 90 lbs and so is Yaya. Tadase is 96 lbs {not that that's important. Oh, and by the way, NO Tadase bashing!}

Quick Description of my OC

Shizuka Hikari

12 years old

92 lbs

Grey hair, Long hair

Grey Eyes

Emotionless { Shut up, I know it's common}

Chara: Kusho {First name is a mix of Kuro which means 'black' and Shiro which means 'white'

Speaks Japanese and English and on with the story!

"Nikaidou Yuu, classroom...oh, here it is."

Shizuka opened the door and was slightly surprised when she saw a orange-haired guy on the floor with a goofy grin on his face, with a bunch of students crowding around him laughing, and saying "You really, should be more careful, Teacher!" Then, she was even more surprised when she realized that this orange-haired guy was actually her teacher.

"I know I should be more careful" said, still laughing.

"Hello, is this Nikaidou Yuu's 6th grade classroom?" Shizuka asked

"Oh yes, you must be the transfer student Shizuko Hikaru!" Nikaidou said as he stood up

"Actually, it is Shizuka Hikari."

"Oops, well why don't come over here and introduce yourself? Tell us a little bit about you!" Nikaidou seemed a little over-enthusiastic about this.

"Alright, my name is Shizuka Hikari, I am 12 years and 1 month old. My favorite color is black, and I am here because my mother got a job transfer over at Easter. That is all."

A group of students in the back gasped and some girls in the front were saying "What a poser" and "She thinks she's so cool, just wait untill Hinamori sets her straight!"

Shizuka was used to this. Wherever she went people thought that she thought of herself as a godess. This was actually the opposite way around. Shizuka thought she was an ugly, stupid little girl, inferior in every way possible. This was why Kusho was born, and why she was absolutely radient. Kusho had long black hair and bangs, the most amazing outfit, and a melodic voice, not to mention, supersmart.

Class soon started, and Shizuka was slightly bored, but she loved the relaxed atmosphere the student had. Everyone had smiles on their faces, and after class 5 kids ran up to her. 3 of them were girls, and the other 2 were boys. One of the girls had slightly longer than shoulder-length pink hair, which was quite uncommon by the way, another had long blonde hair whith a black headband and was kind of short, the next girl had light brown{ not really sure about that one..] hair in little ponytails on the side of her head. One of the boys had long purple hair {it looks purple, but it's actually black. But what the heck, I'll just say purple..], and the other had short blonde hair with an ahoge.

The girl with light-brown hair spoke first

"Is that a Shugo Chara I see!?"

"Yes, it is. What? Is something wrong?"

The pink one spoke next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that we have some information concerning Shugo Charas. If you would join the Guardians, we could tell you. By the way, I'm Amu Hinamori"

"I am sorry, who are the Guardians?" Shizuka asked

The purple haired male now spoke.

" You see, Me, Hotori-kun, Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, and Rima-chan, are the Guardians. We all have Shugo Charas. Amu-chan had 4 of them. I have 2. We are basically the student council, but we also take care of X-eggs, heart's eggs who have lost sight of their dreams. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. This is Rima,"

He pointed to the girl with long blonde hair and a headband.

"This is Yaya,"

And he pointed to the girl with light brown hair.

"This is Hotori-kun, First name Tadase,"

He pointed to the slightly feminine boy with short blonde hair. He had a gentle look on his face.

"And of course, you've already met Amu-chan."

"Wait, how many members can their be?" Shizuka asked. She was slightly interested, but she didn't want them to break the rules so she could join.

"Oh, as many as we like." Nagihiko said

"Oh, do you have rankings of some sort?" Shizuka asked

"Oh yes, we are classified like a deck of cards. King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Ace Chair, Jack's Chair, and Joker." Nagihiko said matter-of-factly.

"I see, then how is there a place for me?" Shizuka wondered why they asked her, if their was only so many positions.

"You would be....Queen of Hearts, Rima is Queen but you would be the Queen of Hearts. We had the plan set up from the beginning in case we wanted more members. We would keep branching off like that. Queen of Spades, Queen of Clovers, Queen of Diamonds...Like that.

"Oh, I see. Then, yes, I would like to join the Guardians. When will the first meeting be?" Shizuka was glad to see that she wasn't causing them trouble.

"Today, after school. In the Royal Garden."

"Okay, I will see you."

Shizuka headed to the Royal Garden. When she arrived there, she was a surprised to see that the Garden was extremely extravagent. It was a glass dome full of flowers, and small ponds. It was beautiful. She walked through the door.

"Oh, my.."

"I see you've found the Royal Garden. Welcome," Tadase spoke. This was the first time Shizuka heard his voice, so she was a little surprise when he spoke.

"There will be an assembly to announce a new Guardian. Here is your cape."

Shizuka had not noticed, but everyone else was wearing a cape that went halfway to their arms. The boys had blue and the girls had red, and they were made out of plaid. She noticed Amu wasn't wearing one. Tadase handed her the cape.

"Try it on." said Tadase

"Alright."

She put it on. It was like a pancho.

Yaya started jumping up and down.

"Awwwwwww, Shi-chi, you look so cute!"

"I agree, it does look good on you." said Rima

Ignoring their complements, Shizuka asked

"Where are your Shugo Chara, I don't see them."

Amu gasped "Oh! They're playing in the dollhouse!"

"That's right!" All the Guardians exclaimed

Within a few minutes, the Guardians had gathered there Charas.

"This is Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia." The charas bowed their heads.

"Nice to meet you, Shi-chan!" Ran said

Sorry, I have a tendency of ending at wierd points. I will work on the next chapter soon. I would like you to Review, please.


End file.
